Talk:Rose Garden
Videos (Moved from main page --Wayka 19:46, 28 March 2007 (EDT) ) * Video clip of Rose Garden spawning in from placeholder Overgrown Rose (0:16 min). * The following video clip shows Rose Garden spawning and a 75 Thief killing it (4:19 min). * Vilma's Ring drops in this clip and is thereby confirmed. Soloing Solo'd this (for all intents and purposes; had a linkshell friend come by when Rose was @ 20% just to be safe--thank you Dan <3 <3) as a BLM65/WHM32. The trick to lower-level soloing is waiting for NIGHT TIME. I can confirm the 1% auto-regen during the day; it sucks and makes nuke/sleep strategy damn near impossible. At least for BLMs, just keep Rose Garden slept/bound until night time, then use higher-tier nukes, sleep, bind, and you can /heal all you want. Each of my tier-3's was taking about 10% from it. I've heard reports of melee jobs doing pretty well, although I would suggest either having Utsusemi or being PLD, because it hits hard and fast. No drop this time. (;_;) On another note: don't just kill PH to make it convenient for you. That makes it a longer wait for EVERYONE and thereby more competition for you. --LordAurora 12:49, 17 April 2007 (EDT) Just killed this thing today (PLD 67/WAR 33) was worried that I might not be able to kill it cause wiki said soloable by most jobs 65-70 but in the end it was a very easy fight, I did it at night. No drop sadly. drops 1/7 with TH on all kills (some TH1 and the rest TH4) --Jam jam 23:55, 4 April 2009 (UTC) me and a friend have killed this with TH2-TH4 14 times we have gotten 2 rings and about 5 times it dropped the pineapple if anyones trying to do % of drop rate log dropped 1 or 2 times i believe. dont remember vine rate didnt keep track of that much (--Generalramuh 11:32, 6 November 2007 (UTC)) I would like to remove the "Reported approximately 5% drop rate on Vilma's Ring." due to the fact that we now have a percentage on the Rose Garden page. --AaronDemoncia 05:56, 31 July 2008 (UTC) The percentage is still relatively inaccurate, as there are still very few relative total kills. 93 reported kills isn't really a large sample size. We might want to wait til we have around 200 before we remove the comment. Overall, it is still plain to see the drop rate is very low. -- 06:59, 31 July 2008 (UTC) I have killed Rose Garden at least 8 times now and best drops so far are 2 Marlboro Vines. This is becoming discouraging. I'd also like to make note that all but one of the times that I watched Rose Garden spawn, it was exactly 10 hours and 15 minutes from Time Of Death. This last time, I paid attention to in game time as well, Darksday 8:00. I couldn't say if the other times held this morning spawn time as accurate. Assuming the mob was about to spawn at exactly 10h15m, made it very easy as I had just put up my Haste and Blink setup a moment in advance. Storme 11:40, 10 October 2008 (UTC) 0/26 w/ TH4, yea.... this thing sucks Am 0/31 and the spawn time is greater than 15mins, killed at 08:42(am), repopped at 19:05(pm). --Azura84 01:09, December 10, 2009 (UTC) I removed this comment from the article : :* after 71 tries got the drop on New Moon without Treasure Hunter, so could the drop be time based similar to K-club? Time I've camped Rose Garden and had it spawn late as well as early compared to the posted time, so it's not Exactly 10 hrs and 15 minutes. I've had it spawn at 10 hrs 16 mins 22 sec and I've had it spawn at 10 hrs and 8 mins (with someone else claiming because I wasn't expecting it to pop early). GTalbot 23:26, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Hit Points Just killed Rose Garden, and tallied up all the damage I did to him. My last nuke was Blizzard for 142, putting my total at 8,231 hp. No drops, though... --Qweenneko 22:11, November 20, 2010 (UTC)